Some interactive programs include digital video discs (DVDS) or resident client computer applications, which enable users to view ancillary content that relates to the primary content being viewed. For example, DVD movies (the primary content) can include other footage relating to the movie, such as interviews with the cast, the movie trailer, and outtakes. DVDs also exist that permit the user to connect to a universal resource locator (URL) through a browser when viewed on a personal computer. This experience, however, is limited in that the user must use the DVD to make such a connection and the user is unable to pause the video to interact with any ancillary content. In the case of DVDs without such Internet connectivity, the user can only navigate through the ancillary content embedded in the DVD, and cannot perform any real-time transactions (e.g., buy a copy of a movie soundtrack through an e-commerce transaction) or other user interaction.
Other interactive programs permit users to watch content (e.g., a television episode) and log onto a website afterwards to purchase items viewed during the show (e.g., a wristwatch worn by an actor in the show).
Some interactive programs in a broadcast environment utilize the vertical blanking interval (VBI) to insert data into the broadcast stream, thus enabling interactive functionality. For example, with web television, users may play along with game shows as they are being broadcast. However, this approach is limited to the broadcast arena where the primary content (e.g., a television show) cannot be interrupted while the user interacts with ancillary content.
While the foregoing interactive programs provide users with an enhanced experience, they are limited in providing real-time interactivity between the user and the content while the user is viewing the primary content and do not provide a user-friendly experience. Therefore there exists a need for interactive video content programming that permits the user to stop the video play to view ancillary content, and then continue video play from the point in time where play was stopped.